


The Choice

by Enzuri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A choice, Gen, One Shot, a hint of Madoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name used to be John Egbert when you were a human boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This was really inspired by Mahou Shoujo Madoka. I'm not sorry.
> 
> IamaliarIamsosorry.

Your name used to be John Egbert when you were a human boy. 

You think you remember what it was like when you watch the world. You think a part of you misses it but it was worth it in the end.

You watch as your best friend mixes another sick beat to send out into the world of music that is totally unprepared for the awesome it contains. His brother is proud of Dave, even made him a puppet to commemorate the day that Dave was signed onto a huge record contract. He's in his early twenties but is still just as cool as he was when you knew him, still wearing those shades ironically. He gave up nothing of himself for fame. You smile because you know that he'll always be your best friend.

You turn your gaze to see Rose putting the finishing touches on a novel she's been writing for years now. Its going to be a huge success. You're glad she finally gave in and accepted her love of wizards, even if they did take a dark turn in her teenage years. Its that darkness and sharp wit that make it so popular. Not that she knows that yet. She's obviously relieved to have the work completed and after a celebratory sip of the martini that she grew to like she starts back up on her latest knitting project. You knew she would like to knit.

And Jade, when you turn to see her she's in her garden. Its so big now. She's working on something that will make more fruits and vegetables thrive in normally hostile environments. You smile, her green thumb had taken her down an amazing road. She was going to find a way to increase food supplies everywhere with her breakthroughs. She still has that goofy smile and lives alone on that giant island but she's happy and keeps in contact with her friends online. 

They're all doing so well.

It takes a moment to find the next person you want to see. He's in a universe far away and you never were a master of time.

Karkat manages to become a Threshecushioner. When the throne switched hands there was less fear over his blood colour and he'd finally come out about it. He still wears a permanent frown and yells at everyone over every thing but you can see that he's really happy. He's got a moirail who might be a little more than slow but he keeps Karkat in line. There's other quadrants filled and you're happy for him, he was finally living out one of the movies he loved so much. You're still a little disappointed it wasn't Con Air. 

More grey faces, more futures that lead to happiness in most counts. Yes, its seeing this unfold before you that lets you know you made the right choice. 

You'd been so afraid when you put your hand through that window and winked out of the plane of reality you'd always existed on. When the choice was first presented you didn't know what the right path was to take but time was short and you did what you thought was best. Now you know it was. You'd taken the power bestowed upon you and removed the game that lead to so much pain and destruction. You hadn't realized what you were going to lose.

Nothing was left of you in the end. Someone else was raised by your father, someone else learned the ways of a trickster and suffered through jesters and cakes. Someone else liked your movies and laughed at your jokes. You were gone from the lives of everyone you'd ever known, you weren't even a ghost of a memory. 

But their pain is gone and from here you can see them flourish and rise to become the people they should have become. 

You see Dave raise his face to the skies, dark lenses removed for once, and there's something searching in his eyes as if he's trying to remember something he never knew in the first place.

Yes. You made the right choice.


End file.
